Samantha's Story
by AwesomeEyes2
Summary: Samantha OCC is a girl who loved Naruto, but gets stuck on a mission with Deidara to rescue Judith OCC , Only to find out she loves Deidara. Will Judith help her or steel him...OCC/Deidara...which OCC...good Deidara.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes: Ok, I know I have already tried to write this story. and I know it sucked like...whatever. It was a bad story, and im sorry to those how read it. And Im realllllllllllllllly sorry to Samantha. Please forgive me!!

Samantha: We'll see. If this one turns out, then maybe I can forgive you.

Deidara: Hello, you made me look bad too.

Eyes: yeah yeah, whatever Deidara. you suck.

Samantha: Eyes, start the story please.

Eyes: 'glares at deidara' ok ok i will. I have to tell you guys that I dont own Naruto. And Everyone, I'm in this one. YAY!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

'_ I can't believe I was soooooo stupid. Thinking that the Hokage was going to send me on a A-rank mission with Naruto. And now I'm stuck here with Deidara. Oh, man_.' Samantha Edatu, thought as she jumped from tree to tree. The wind picked up and her dark blue hair was whipped around in her sea green eyes. ' _I wonder where Deidara is? He left 20 minutes ago to check up ahead. Its getting dark. He should be back by now.' _

As if on cue, a blonde haired man jumped up beside her, scaring her so much she lost her balance and missed the next branch.

Jumping back up beside him Samantha yelled at him. " Damn it Deidara. You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry hn. And I wouldn't yell if I were you. There is a group of Grass ninja up ahead. And they have our little medical ninja with them. So, this is the plan-" Deidara was interrupted be a snort from Samantha.

"I can't believe Judith got caught. Hehe, I'm never gonna let her forget this." Samantha was trying hard to hold back her laughter.

"As I was saying, the plan is to sneak up on them, so hide your chakra well. I'll send in a bomb to let Judith know we're here. Sense she is Sakura's sister, she can use her super strength to brake the bonds. Wait for her to brake the rope, that well be our signal."

Samantha stopped, which made Deidara stop. "Deidara, why didn't she do that earlier?" Samantha asked. "Oh, right. How many ninja are guarding her?"

" Twenty ninja are watching her." Deidara answered her.

" So that's why she didnt use her strength before. Ok, I get it know. So, what do I do?"

" Your going to help me, and Judith take everyone down." He said plainly.

Samantha just nodded. They were close to the camp now. Hiding their chakra they walked very quietly over to a tree that was big enough to hid both of them, and not to close to the light that the fire gave.

Looking into the camp Samantha saw Judith tied to a tree on the other side of the camp sight. She looked really bad. She was bruised, blood covered her clothes and skin. _'I hope that that blood isn't hers.'_ Samantha thought to herself.

That's when she saw the spider bomb crawling closer and closer toward Judith. She smiled, Deidara didn't like to hold up a good fight. Samantha begain to get ready for the signal. But after a minute and the signal hadn't come she looked at Deidara. He had a troubled look on his face. She did a hand sign that meant: What's is going on?

Deidara: Judith is not moving and I made the spider see able.

Samantha: Do you think she is conscious?

Deidara: I do not know. And I do not know how to find out.

Samantha thought a moment, this wasn't good. Without Judith there whole plan was wrecked. Then an idea hit her to see if Judith was conscious or sleeping or whatever she was doing.

Samantha: Deidara, put your spider on Judith's chest and see if she is breathing right and her heart beat is right.

Deidara: Good idea.

Deidara was surprised that Samantha came up with the idea. _'I guess that she isn't that bad.' _Deidara made the spider crawl up Judith. He attached the string that was controlling the spider to his ear. Her heart beat was good. Her breathing was good.

"Deidara, wait for my signal." Deidara was startled to hear. He made the spiders head move up and down in a nod.

Deidara: She is waiting for the right timing.

Samantha: Is she injured?

Deidara was about to respond when Judith broke her bonds. Samantha and Deidara were there right beside her as soon as she did that.

The Grass ninja were up and charging at them. Judith slammed her fist to the ground. While the earth beneath the Grass ninja was braking Deidara sent small bombs at them. They exploded making the Fire ninja jump back. Running a mile away Samantha turned around.

It was her turn.

Slamming her hands into the ground, Samantha forced her chakra into the rocks. Bring her hands out she yelled was strain, as tons and tons of rock lifted into the air and started to spine quickly. She realest her chakra and the rocks fell spinning, making them to fly apart.

Judith came up behind her. "You used to much chakra. You need to rest."

But Samantha didn't hear this. She felt light-headed. The next thing she new she was falling, but before she could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms cot her.

1111111111111111111111111

Eyes: So you like it????? I thought it was sooooooo existing!!

Samantha: Um..

Deidara: You sound really strong Samantha.

Samantha: Well, I guess I am.

Eyes: Let me know what you think Samantha.

Deidara: Read and Review.

Eyes: Say please.

Deidara: PLEASE!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes: Sup?

Samantha: Hi Ya people!

Deidara: I like this chapter!

Eyes: Its pretty funny. I don't own Naruto, or Samantha. But I do own Judith!

22222222222222222

"She's fine. She just needs some rest." Judith said as Deidara and her sat around a camp fire, half way back to Konoha.

"She used alot of chakra using that jutsu and she had a fever when I cared her here, yeah." Deidara said with a worried voice.

Judith notice Samantha move her arm, but she was behind Deidara so he did not see her. 'I guess she's awake. Lets have some fun.' Judith thought, grinning evilly.

"Why Deidara, if I didn't know any better I'd say you like Samantha." Judith said while watching Samantha's body tense.

"Wh-What?...Well, it a good thing you don't know any better." Deidara said, turning his head to the left.

"Deidara are you blushing?" Judith asked, leaning a little to the right. "Oh my, I think you are! You like Samantha!?"

"N-no I don't." Deidara said waving hands in front of him, not even trying to hide the blush anymore.

"Don't even try to lie to me." Judith scolded him. " We've been on the same team for what, 6 years now? Just say you like her."

"I hate how I can't hide anything from you, hn." Deidara growled.

Judith laughed, " So, is that a yes?"

-Samantha's Prov.-

.GOSH.

Is Judith crazy or is she just crazy? I can't believe she's doing that to me and Deidara...

DEIDARA! I can't believe him. He can't like me. He just can't. I don't even like him. Right! Right? RIGHT!?!?

AAAAAAAAAAA SHIT...I do.

-Deidara's Prov.-

I hate Judith. I really do. Its when I am watching my emotions when she strikes. Like, when she asked me if I liked Samantha. Its like she knew I had them on guard. I hate her, hn.

"Deidara just say it already." Judith smiled evilly at me.

"Say what?" I knew what she wanted, but she didn't really think that I was going to make it that easy for her.

"Damn you Deidara. Just say you like Samantha already." After saying this she stood up and made some hand signs I had never seen before. "Alune no Jutsu!" Judith screamed.

(Eyes: I made this up I don't know what it really means but in here it means 'truth be told')

I wanted to tell her every last one of my secrets.

And believe it or not, I started telling her things that I thought only my mind would know.

-Judith's Prov.-

That stupid jerk. He knew what I wanted to hear. He was just being s-t-u-p-i-d. So, I was going to try my new jutsu on his sorry ass. But I wasn't prepared to hear what came from him.

"I use to like you. I almost killed Itachi once. I like Samantha." There is was, I watched Samantha stand up and walk up behind Deidara. I was about to release the Jutsu when he said something else. "I made out with my hand once."

I didn't need to release the jutsu, I lost control of it I was laughing to hard.

-Normal Prov.-

Deidara couldn't believe it. 'Did I just say that?' he thought as he watched Judith fall to the ground, holding her stomach.

Deidara suddenly heard another giggle behind him. Turning, and to him horror, he saw Samantha standing laughing at him.

"You guys can't tell anyone this." He glared at both of them as they laughed harder.

"I, hahahaha, can't make any, hahahahahahaha, promises." Samantha said, soon on the ground beside Judith.

22222222222

Eyes: YoU lIkE?

Samantha: You made out with your hand?

Deidara: I hate you Judith.

Eyes: i love you too. I hope you enjoyed enough for a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes: Ok dont even say anything about how long its been...

Samantha:...

Deidara:...Long Time no see!

Eyes: Damn you Deidara!!

Deidara: what?

Samantha/Eyes: 'groan' nothing.

#33333#33333333#333333

"Tsunade said that she didn't need all of us to go to give the report." Samantha said as they walked into the Hidden Leaf Village.

Judith Sighed, "Then I guess I'll go." she said walking away.

Samantha looked over at Deidara nervously, Deidara did the same.

Deidara said, " No thats ok, I'll do it, I'm the captain anyway."

"Come on, Who was the one that was kidnapped? And who was the one that you came to rescue? No, I think its best if I go. Besides I have to talk to the Hokage about something really important." - thought, _'Just kidding.'_- "You two go ahead and get some food, I'll catch up later." Judith said, turning.

"I'll come with you." Samantha said, moving toward Judith.

"You were the one that said only one person had to go..so go, run along, bu-bye, see yeah later." Judith said and disappeared.

Samantha just stared at the place she had been. After a moment she turned and looked at Deidara, who was looking at her. "So...you wantta get a bite to eat?" She asked with a smile. "My treat?"

"I'd love to," Deidara said, smiling back. "But I'll pay."

They walking to the Ramen Stand in a comfortable silence. Once there, they took there seats. Ordered they're food, and eat it.

About half way through her second bowl, Samantha asked, "Deidara, did you really make-out with your hand?"

Deidara started choking on a noodle, while the man that owned the ramen stand stared at him in disgusts. Deidara glared at Samantha.

_'Note to self- Kill Judith next time you see her, hn.'_ Deidara thought as the noodle finally made its way down the rest of his throat.

By this time, Samantha was laughing. "Sorry." She said then poked Deidara in the ribs, and was surprised to see him jump slightly. "Deidara, are you tickle-ish?" She poked him again getting the same reaction. "You are!"

Deidara was getting annoyed so he turned to Samantha and poked her. She jumped out of her seat.

Deidara smiled, "I guess I'm not the only one who's tickle-ish, yeah." he said, "You better run."

Samantha jumped up from her seat and ran toward the park.

Deidara paid for the meal, ignoring the weird look the owner gave him, and ran after her.

It was easy to catch up with her, since she was just running without chakra, and Deidara with.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her to a stop. He left one of his arms around her, and with the other started tickling her on the tummy and sides.

He liked the way Samantha tried to get of of his arms by pushing on his chest. The way her teeth shown as she laughed. And the way her eyes sparkled.

Suddenly, without warning, Deidara's lips were covered by Samantha's. He stopped tickling her, and kissed her back.

They stayed like that for a while until air was needed. They pulled apart.

Samantha rested her forehead on Deidara's. "Well, at least I know how to make you stop tickling me." She said then bent her head for another kiss.

333333333333333333333333333

Eyes: 'whips year away.' That was beautiful!

Samantha: 'major blush' uh-huh.

Deidara: 'smiles' Come here Samantha. 'pulls her in for a kiss'.

Eyes: I wish I had some one like that. 'Sad look.' Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story. I was listening to Alreay Over By RED while writing this.

Samantha/Deidara: 'still kissing' revum

Eyes: What?

Samantha/Deidara: 'break apart.' Review. 'go back to kissing'

Eyes: Oh Ok, yes please do!


End file.
